


Defensive Sarcasm

by MischievousMage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Humor, Maybe an OC or two, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other Characters - Freeform, Other Relationships as well, Pre-Slash, Sarcasm, Stiles-centric, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMage/pseuds/MischievousMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange, after Scott got bit and some of the things that's happened so far, Stiles isn't finding it all very cool or exciting like he once thought. Instead he just finds his best friend sort of...drifting away from him. But there are other things that he should worry about right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defensive Sarcasm

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place a couple of days after S1E05.

The music wasn't distracting Stiles like he had hoped it would, but he didn't move his hand over to hit the pause button on his laptop. He just left it to continue playing in the background, it wasn't like he was suddenly going to end up drunk in someone’s yard or something for listening to a Katy Perry song. Though a drink didn't sound half bad to him right now and besides, _Teenage Dream_ was alright. He just settled for tapping his pen against the side of his keyboard to the beat of the song.

Stiles wasn't really focusing on the half-finished essay typed out on his screen. No, his mind was far away from school work. Instead it was focusing on the things, everything really, that have been happening for the past few weeks since Scott became a werewolf...

..And he, Stiles, would watch his best friend ditch and ignore him in one way or another.

Now don't get him wrong, he'll stick with Scott through thick and thin. Always. There's no one way he would ever abandon him, well, unless there was something bad happening to his dad. But even then he wouldn't completely leave his best friend.

He's sure that Scott would do the same for him. Positive.

Then why did he feel like he was lying to himself...just a little? He really needed to stop thinking about this.

Amber eyes came back into focus and were drawn down to the words of his essay, for like a split second really, before they drifted to the time in the corner of the screen.

"No..." Stiles groaned mournfully, dragging his hand down side of his face with a look of comical misery. "No, no, no, time you can _not_ be serious? It was eleven when I last looked! Not--Not _that!_ "

By 'that' the teen meant the clock telling him that it was 2:51 in the morning. It was preposterous! It was insane, it was so undeniably the time and he still needed to finish this essay. Stiles' forehead connected with the smooth surface of his desk with a loud ' _thud_ ' and he let out a pitiful groan which turned into a slightly high pitched whine. It wasn't one of his greatest moments.

"Stiles?" He hears, Ian, his father and quickly whips around to face the door, nearly knocking himself out of his chair with the force of the turn.

"Dad! Dad, hi, dad, why are you awake? You should be sleeping...like right now," Stiles said quickly, stumbling over his words a little as he pushed himself up to stand and went over to where his dad stood by the door. Worry could be seen in his wide amber eyes as he looked up at his dad, still worried from when he'd gotten hurt at the school parking lot.

"And so should you," Ian said pointing at his son and glanced over his shoulder for a moment towards the messy desk. "Instead I saw that you were looking half dead at your desk while sounding like a dying cat. Mind telling me why that is?"

Stiles fidgeted a little under his dad's stern gaze as the man cocked his head slightly to the side while waiting for the teen to answer. He started to try to answer why he was looking like a zombie at his desk but nothing witty would come from his usually never ending supply of sarcastic comebacks. Amazing. Not really. This was the worst time for it to happen.

"Apparently time decided to kick me in the balls 'cause now I don't have time to finish my essay unless I stay up most of the night and my English teacher might throw a little hissy fit," He answered finally and it sounded like a really terrible excuse to him. "Which will create a crater on this planet."

Ian stared at him for a moment before raising a brow at his son and shook his head a little bit, chuckling softly. "No, no, we both know that that essay you're whining about isn't due for another _two_ days."

The teen sighed, caught in the lie. It was a terrible one anyways, it probably made other lies want to curl up and die from shame from how bad it was. ' _Focus_ ,' He thought and pulled his slightly distracted mind away from the distracting thoughts to focus on his dad. Just his dad, who was okay and not in a cast or anything. Just some bruising, he could deal with a little bruising but not anything worse. So he couldn't handle his dad being hurt, period.

"Son..." He sighed out, as though Ian knew exactly what had Stiles awake right now. "I'm fine. See? I'm okay?"

"But dad, what if--"

"Don't think about the 'what ifs', Stiles," His father quickly stopped that sentence from forming completely before Stiles made himself worry even more. "Look at me.”

And Stiles did.

His dad's hands clasp his shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze that comforted Stiles immensely. Amber eyes watched his father's wise green ones before pressing his lips into a thin line and looked down.

"Stiles...I'm still here."

"I know, dad."

"Don't think about those 'what ifs' because they will just give you one hell of a headache, okay?"

Stiles nodded, feeling a little dumb, but he knew his dad was right.

"Okay," He finally answered with a nod or two. He fought the urge to worry his lip or bite his nails.

"Good," A pat on his shoulders. "Now I want you to go to bed and sleep. You're not missing school in the morning."

"But daaaaad!" Stiles whined childishly and he lightly stomped his feet to give the image of a small kid throwing a tantrum. It was almost as though that whole moment hadn’t happened.

"No, I don't care what excuse you come up with, you're going to school in the morning!" Ian said as he turned and walked back towards his room, the smile could be heard in his voice, waving a hand back at him. "Good night, Stiles."

There was a tone of finality in that and the teen gave up, sighing in defeat as his shoulders slumped before he answered. "G'night, Dad."

He waited for a few seconds until he heard the sound of his dad's door close and Stiles closed his own before going back to his desk. He folded his arms in front of his laptop, letting his cheek rest against his arm before he let out a deep sigh. There was no way he was going to be able to stop thinking about those 'what ifs' right now. His dad got hurt, even though it happened a couple of days ago, it was still fresh in his mind.

His pocket then decided start to vibrating, Stiles jolted and banged his knee against his desk in surprise. It wasn't like he was actually expecting someone to text him at three in the morning. But Stiles didn't even have to look at his phone to know who had just sent that text and he wasn't answering him. He wasn't done being mad at Scott for letting his dad get hurt, even though the rational part of his brain told him that Scott couldn't protect everyone.

What if that car had kept backing up? What if it had done more than just a few bruises? What if--

Stiles managed to stop that last one from completing itself. He didn't want to think of that outcome. Not now and not ever if he could help it. ' _Alright, moving on_ ,' He thought to himself as he lowered the volume on his laptop so that the song playing wouldn't be heard in the hallway. The teen knew that his dad getting hurt wasn’t the only reason he was pissed at Scott right now. He looked at his unfinished essay for a moment before he made a face towards it since he couldn't finish it tonight. Blaming the universe for that seemed about right, definitely.

His phone buzzed in his pocket again and he quickly pulled it out. He was honestly wondering what the hell Scott was doing awake at this time but he wasn't going to ask, he wasn't that eager to know. ' _Probably was with Allison_ ,' Stiles' mind supplied like the asshole that it was before he lightly smacked his forehead repeatedly with the side of his fist. This just wasn't his night, nope, not at all.

"Y'know what? I'm just gonna go to bed, and dream awesome dreams, and then want to murder myself in the morning when I have to go to school, but sleep sounds great right now," The teen muttered to himself with a nod before he got around and turned his laptop off after saving his work.

A sigh of relief left Stiles the moment he laid down on the bed before reaching over to his lamp and turned it off, letting his room get engulfed in darkness. His eyes fell on his phone, which was on the nightstand being illuminated by the screen, still dim with the notification of a new text, but he rolled over to face away from it. He wasn't going to look at the twenty plus messages that Scott had sent him for the past day or so. No, no, no. He wasn't going to give in to those puppy eyes that could probably get Stiles to do whatever his best friend wanted. Dammit, why was he such a doormat for him now?

Burying himself under the covers, he pressed the side of his face into his pillow as he closed his eyes and ignored the existence of his phone. He wasn't going to let his curiosity win this time.

_Bzzzzt. Bzzzzt._

Well damn.

Nearly rolling himself off the bed, Stiles quickly rolled back over so that he could reach for his phone and unlocked the screen. Honey eyes squinted at the brightness before he checked his inbox and scrolled through all the messages that were labeled ‘SCOTT'.

[10:48 pm]: How's your dad doing? Is he okay?

[10:51 pm]: Stiles?

[10:52 pm]: You're mad at me aren't you?

[10:54 pm]: I'm sorry that I couldn't stop your dad from getting hurt.

[10:54 pm]: But I was worried that Allison would get--

' _Delete..._ '

[9:02 am]: Please talk to me

[9:02 am]: Come on Stiles!

[9:03 am]: Don't be mad at me anymore

Stiles could remember feeling Scott's gaze on him yesterday during class while he was receiving those texts. He hadn't looked at them until now, but if he had looked at them yesterday he would have given in and accepted his friend's apology. But he didn't want to give in just yet.

[12:23 pm]: Where are you? 

[12:23 pm]: I don't see you anywhere in the cafeteria.

[12: 24 pm]: Are you okay?

He skimmed through the rest of the texts, it was a pretty large number of missed texts from Scott and the number surprised him. There was one or two mentioning Derek but that was about it. Something about Hale being a crazy stalker, but then again that guy _is_ a crazy stalker. A crazy stalker who could rip his throat out...with his teeth. He stopped when he reached the three more recent messages that were labeled ‘MELISSA’. Great, so either Scott broke his phone or he got his mom to talk to him, he was pretty certain it was the first option.

[3:00 am]: Stiles, I'm sorry

[3:04 am]: Please talk to me, it's unnatural.

Pfft. Alright, he would give Scott that one. It was unnatural for them to not be talking, even some of their classmates had noticed that they weren't talking. _Danny_ had asked him if he and Scott were okay before giving him this look of 'don't lie' when Stiles had indeed lied and said they were okay.

[3:10 am]: I miss my best friend

That's not _fair_.

He's not allowed to do that.

Without a second thought, Stiles slapped his phone back on the nightstand and turned away from it again. He wasn't going to respond to that. Instead, by some miracle, he managed to fall asleep within a couple of minutes.

* * *

 

"I guess...I'll have to try again in school," Scott said softly to his dark room and let himself fall back on his bed.

He hated this, hated having Stiles mad at him, hated not being able to talk to his best friend and he hated the whole mess he was in. For example that mess with Derek a few hours earlier when he'd been grocery shopping for his mom. Seriously, who scares the hell out of people in parking buildings other than serial killers in horror movies? Though Scott knew that he had failed, horribly, at the whole 'stay away from Allison' thing. During school he had a better chance of avoiding her.

Also this would give him a better chance to try talking to Stiles and fix the situation between them.

Moving up on the bed more, the teen crawled his way under the covers so he could go to sleep. He's been fighting it for the past two hours since he's been trying to coax a response from his best friend but that wasn't happening right now. He could still remember the worried-- no, the frightened look on Stiles' face while he stood by his dad. After that he'd only managed to get a few words out of the other teen before he left to go home with the Sheriff to make sure he was okay.

How could he mess up like that? He knew Allison was fine the moment he'd pushed her out of the way and instead of going to see if it was the Alpha attacking he had doted over her. _Doted._ He didn't want to admit it, especially out loud, but it seems as though Derek really was right about Allison. If it had been the Alpha attacking them then more people would have gotten hurt or killed because he was busy making sure she was okay.

He didn't even want to think of the 'what ifs' that his mind had come up with Monday night after it had all happened.

Taking a deep breath, Scott shoved his mom’s phone under his pillow before he tried to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This Story will be taking place in Season 1 and 2 of Teen Wolf. I'm not completely sure if I'll be able to fit Season 3 here as well. But just know that it will be AU and some things that happened in the series will either happen differently or won't happen at all.
> 
> I apologize for any errors that I may have failed to catch and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> EDIT 7/3/2014: This story is literally going to take me a long time to get though because I am figuring out the timeline in all the episodes of the events that happen in the series. I won't be using everything that happens, I will be changing some things that I find to not make sense [types of phones/cars/music, etc.] and for it to work with my story. I will be using some lines from the actual series but not all of them. Certain things will change as the story progresses. 
> 
> That's one of the reasons it's been taking me so long to update the next chapter because I'm still working out all the kinks and then the new season is distracting me as well. I also ended up rereading this chapter and changed some things because it was atrocious the fist time I posted. Like, why did I post that? I mostly fixed it now, I hope.
> 
> I am also gave the Sheriff a name since it hasn't been revealed in the series and even if it is, I'm gonna stick with what I picked. He looks like an Ian to me. Sorry for the long note. I hope to have the next one out soon-ish!


End file.
